


thirst

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [60]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/M, Noble Rayla, Rayllum, Servant Callum, Vampire Rayla, tdp, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla has to feed, she asks Callum for some blood.





	thirst

Rayla walked through the dark halls of the castle, making sure all of the window blinds were tightly shut. The corridors were empty, and all that could be heard were her own footsteps echoing as her feet hit the stone tiles.

 

The young noble let her tongue run over her sharp teeth as a habit, it reminded her of her hunger. It had been a few days since she last fed after all, and the thirst was beginning to burn her throat. The young woman needed blood, that was a fact.

 

She ran a check of every possible donator in her head, but just groaned. The kitchen boy had the week off, and her royal advisor donated some of his blood just three weeks ago, it was way to early for him to donate again, he could, but that could cause a great risk. Person after person, and she groaned.

 

It seemed all of the possible humans were gone for the day, which just was her luck.

 

She didn’t want to be one of those monsters, who exited during the night to feast on innocents, she refused to drink someone’s blood without their permission.

 

And like a prayer being answered, when she turned around, entering another hallway, she saw Callum, her servant casually walking around the castle. She had forgotten about him, and his scent made her lick her lips.

 

“Callum, hey.”

 

“Hey Rayla. I finished sorting everything in the library, is there anything you need?”

 

“Well… all my donors are gone, and I’m a bit hungry. I’m wondering if I could have some of your blood, I promise I won’t take too much.”

 

Callum nodded.

 

“Okay, I know you keep your words when it comes to these things, you’re not like the others, emptying a human completely. I’ll gladly help you.”

 

“Thanks Callum, you’re a real lifesaver.”


End file.
